High School Student Meets CEO
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Post-Lizzie McGuire Movie. When CEO Seto Kaiba comes to Lizzie's school, Lizzie can't believe it at first. However, she soon gets swept away, but in a good way, to be precise.
1. A Famous CEO

**Hey there! Here's a new Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I cooked up one day while re-reading my other stories and listening to music. It's pretty neat so far. :) Anyway, I looked up some trivia for the Lizzie McGuire episode called The Greatest Crush of All (aka My Love is a Big Red Chimp), and this is what I found on TV . com: **

**Lizzie says, "All the girls like him and for once, I want to be the one to get noticed. Not Kate, not Claire, but me". But she was noticed by Aaron Carter, she was noticed by Ronnie, and she was noticed by Frankie Muniz. Kate and Claire never even get noticed. (I changed it a little to make it as something I would write, and corrected all the mistakes I noticed.)**

**Disclaimer: Genius Terri Minsky owns Lizzie McGuire. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the songfics, oneshots, novellas, stories and poems. The song lyrics to Dreaming of You and I Could Fall In Love by Selena belong to their respective owners. **

**High School Student Meets CEO**

___Wonder if you ever see me (see me)_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_(am I there? Am I?)_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have are dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

-Selena, **Dreaming of You**

___I could only wonder how_

_Touching you would make me feel_

_But if I take that chance right now_

_Tomorrow will you want me still?_

_So I should keep this to myself_

_And never let you know_

_I could fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

_And I know it's not right_

_And I guess I should try to do what I should do_

_But I could fall in love_

_Fall in love with you_

_I could fall in love with you_

-Selena, **I Could Fall In Love**

"Whoa."

"Who is that?"

Whispers flew around the school like wildfire. This morning a limo pulled up to the high school. Then, when it stopped, its back door opened.

A tall boy stepped out of the limo. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes exactly like frozen ice. He wore black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt, one without buttons. It had a bit of a turtle neck to it as well. The belt had an beveled engraving of KC. The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom. He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

"You guys," said a girl, "that's **Seto Kaiba**! He's really cute."

Another student queried,  
"Really?"

The girl replied,  
"Oh, yeah!"

Kate Sanders was in shock as she, along with her best friend Claire Miller, and the other girls on the cheerleading squad, stared after the new...hottie.

She knew who he was. There was no one like him.

She had heard he was handsome, but he had a reputation for being cold as ice. And there was no girl around that could melt his frozen heart...

_Or so the rumor that spread like wildfire said..._

"He's mine," said Kate as she gave her blond hair a flip. Then she walked over to where Kaiba was standing at his locker.

"Hi," she said, grinning.

He turned and looked at her. Then he narrowed his eyes. He knew her type. Blond hair. So-called perfect skin. Probably a rich, spoiled Daddy's girl, who never had to work for anything in her life, and instead had it handed to her.

"Hey," he said, his cobalt eyes still narrowed. He put the rest of his stuff back in his locker and closed it.

Kate, still smiling, asked,  
"So do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Kaiba turned, and his hand shot up and grabbed her chin. He then pulled her face closer to his. Kate whimpered, not feeling so confident anymore, and his grip tightened. His blue eyes looked into hers, piercing her very soul.

Then Kaiba spoke. His voice had a very commanding tone to it.

"Listen, you silly girl," he snapped. "I don't have time to go out on a date with a girl like yourself. Got it?"

Kate nodded in reply, her eyes full of fear.

"Good," he smirked.

**Well, I hope you like the first chapter. ********Comments are welcomed, especially nice ones. That's what I like.**


	2. Lizzie, meet Kaiba

**Hey there! :) I'm glad I got one nice review on the last chapter of "High School Student Meets CEO", and it's from my friend Puritina. Here's the review and my reply. **

Puritina:_**(**__**This is really good! I liked it a lot. You should continue this story ASAP. I don't know why there aren't any reviews on this. Great job, and very creative. ~Puritna~) **_

**Thanks, my friend. That means a lot to me. And I will update when I get the chance. :) **

**Previously... **

Kaiba turned, and his hand shot up and grabbed her chin. He then pulled her face closer to his. Suddenly Kate didn't feel so big any more. She whimpered, and his grip tightened. His blue eyes looked into hers, piercing her very soul...

Then Kaiba spoke. His voice was deep and very commanding.

"Listen, you silly girl," he snapped. "I don't have time to go out on a date with a girl like yourself. Got it?"

Kate nodded in reply, her eyes full of fear.

"Good," he smirked.

* * *

"So you're a cheerleader," Kaiba growled. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Kate Sanders."

"Nice," growled Kaiba.

_He is so making me sick right now! _Kate thought angrily. Kaiba just smirked at the angry look on her face. Secretly he thought that girls looked very cute when they were mad.

He replied,  
"I'm Seto Kaiba, you nitwit."

Kate queried, "And...?"

Kaiba added,  
"The CEO of Kaiba Corporations and top duelist. Don't forget it."

Kate then remarked,  
"Yeah I got it. Wait a minute. _Top duelist? _I recall hearing you lose to...uumm... Yugi Moto a couple of times."

_Who does this girl think she is? Might have to talk her into fearing me, _he thought.

He then said,  
"I'm sick of you and your smart mouth."

Kate's eyes widened. "What?"

In a quick motion, before she knew what was happening, Kaiba pinned her wrists down to her sides on a nearby wall, pinning her back to it. He moved close to her body, pressing his against hers, feeling the shape of her body.

Kate began to blush hard and squirm.

Kaiba then said, a lustful grin adorning his handsome face,  
"You shouldn't move so much. I'll just make you more uncomfortable."

Kate whimpered and bit her lip. Kaiba, seeing this, smiled evilly.

He said,  
"Looks like you're afraid of me already."

With that he let her go.

Then he turned to see..._her_. A blonde-haired girl was walking along to her locker, and stopped beside it.

"Meow," he said. "Who is **t****hat?**"

Kate replied,  
"That's Lizzie McGuire, aka Loosie. She's a total klutz, but everyone loves her just because she's nice. They all like her, except me. I dislike her because she is, in my opinion, a total freak."

Kaiba replied,  
"Ooh, she's hot."

Kate stopped and did a double take. "_What?"_

"She looks beautiful," Kaiba elaborated, then growled amorously. "I like her."

He then turned to Kate and said,  
"Later, _loser_."

Kate was in shock... but only for two seconds.

Then, she snapped,  
"Seto Kaiba, you jerk! How dare you?"

Finally, she turned on her heel, and, with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes and down her cheeks, flounced away.

Kaiba simply watched her go, and smiled to himself. He was tired of all those obnoxious, flirty girls who were way too overconfident. He had never liked that kind of girl in the first place; they would always speak their minds before thinking and had too high of an opinion of themselves.

He then headed over to where _she _was standing at her locker...

Meanwhile, Lizzie reached her locker, and, after trying the combination, tried to get it open. But it wouldn't budge.

Then a hand shot out and punched the locker door open, just above her head. She looked up. A tall guy with brown hair and blue eyes was smiling down at her.

"Uh, thanks," she said.

"No problem," he replied. Then his hand, the one had used to punch open the door, came down to her chin.

"You're looking great today," he purred. Then he stroked her under her chin and walked away.

"Uh, back at you," she said to herself.

"Uh," said the voice of her friend, Miranda Sanchez, "who was that?"

"That's the new guy everybody's been buzzing about," said Lizzie's other friend, David "Gordo" Gordon. "His name's Seto Kaiba. After he introduced himself to me, we chatted for a bit."

"Really?" said Miranda. Gordo nodded.

"I think he has a...crush on me," said Lizzie.

When her friends asked her what she was talking about, she replied,  
"Just this morning, when my locker refused to open, he punched it open, then turned to me and told me I looked great. Then he stroked me under the chin.

"See? All signs of a crush."

"Whoa," said Gordo and Miranda.

Then Gordo said, as they headed to class,  
"He even told me he also believes that cheerleading is, by nature, evil."

"Really?" said Lizzie.

"Oh yeah. And he also told me he runs a multibillion dollar company; in other words, he's a billionaire. And get this, Lizzie – he even asked about you."

"Me?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh yeah," Gordo replied.

Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion. _Why would the Seto __Kaiba be interested in __**me? **_she thought.


	3. Matt, meet Kaiba

******Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my epic saga High School Student Meets CEO. Here are the 2 new reviews I got for the story so far: **

**Puritina********: ****__****(****_Sorry I didn't get to this sooner. But, you know I LOVED it! AMAZING WORK really. I know it's going to be quite bothersome but I think you should continue this. This could be a full length story._****__****) ********Thanks. :) That means a lot to me. **

******Harry2: ****_(Oh lord! Someone just upset Seto Kaiba! If you are going to make him upset, metion Yugi. If you ARE going to mention his top foe, at least do so in a way that makes him feel good. And if he feels that Lizzie is someone who should be getting some attention from him, then she MUST be someone who treats people with respect, which is what Seto wants. Anyone causes Seto trouble, is going to be in BIG TROUBLE! The only thing I would do with Seto is be polite to him, and maybe ask him if he would duel me.) _****Thanks for the nice review. Glad you like this story so far. :) **

**Previously...**

"That's the new guy everybody's been buzzing about," said Lizzie's other friend, David "Gordo" Gordon. "His name's Seto Kaiba. After he introduced himself to me, we chatted for a bit."

"Really?" asked Miranda. Gordo nodded.

"I think he has a...crush on me," said Lizzie.

When her friends asked her what she was talking about, she replied,  
"Just this morning, when my locker refused to open, he punched it open, then turned to me and told me I looked great. Then he stroked me under the chin.

"See? All signs of a crush."

"Whoa," said Gordo and Miranda.

Then Gordo said, as they headed to class, "He even told me he also believes that cheerleading is, by nature, evil."

"Really?" said Lizzie.

"Oh yeah. And he also told me he runs a multibillion dollar company; in other words, he's a billionaire. And get this, Lizzie – he even asked about you."

"Me?" asked Lizzie.

"Oh yeah," Gordo replied.

Lizzie furrowed her brow in confusion. _Why would the Seto Kaiba be interested in **me**?_ she thought.

* * *

When school let out, Kaiba had gotten to Lizzie and asked if he could accompany her home.

Lizzie replied, beaming,  
"Sure!"

"Let's go," said Kaiba.

Then while in the limousine on the way to Lizzie's house, it was pretty quiet at first.

Then Kaiba asked,  
"Lizzie, what's your family like?"

Lizzie's answer was unexpected. "They're OK."

"Why don't you elaborate, Lizzie?" Kaiba purred, running his hand along her shoulder. He smiled.

Lizzie sighed. _Well, I think he's right. I should tell him everything I know about my family, _she thought.

She then replied,  
"OK, here goes.

"I have parents who, in my opinion, are put on this earth to make me die of embarrassment," she began. "My mom often does things like dropping me off in front of Ethan Craft while calling out, 'Don't forget to bring home those dirty gym clothes again'. But she'd be unbearable if she wasn't such a great mom, of course.

"My dad can be embarrassing too. In fact, he's kind of a world-class champion at it. He has an obsession with collecting baseball cards, and even freely admits that he was president of the Mathlete club when _**he **_was in junior high. Plus he's got the geeky yearbook picture to prove it. But, although he can be embarrassing and a bit lame, I wouldn't exchange him for the world. Aside from the being embarrassing **and **the odd habit of collecting lawn gnomes, my dad is usually an all-around nice guy."

Kaiba nodded.

"Last and most definitely least," Lizzie added, "I have a little brother named Matt. He's a total dweeb 24/7, if you get what I mean. Actually, he's more like a total pest."

"I have a little brother as well," said Kaiba.

Lizzie perked up at this and asked,  
"Really? What's his name?"

Kaiba replied,  
"Mokuba. He's really cute, but he is _**a little **_like your brother when it comes to driving me crazy as well, except without the being a pest. Otherwise, most of the time, he's a pretty cool little brother."

Lizzie was in shock. So were her parents when Kaiba asked if he could stay for dinner. Nevertheless they told him he was very welcome. He even pulled out Lizzie's chair for her, and gave a bouquet of flowers to her mom, Jo, which she kindly accepted. Then Matt came home - late, of course. Kaiba turned and studied him. Matt had brown hair, all spiked up, and his brown eyes were full of excitement.

"Hey, guys," said Matt.

"Hey, Matt," the family replied in unison.

Matt took a seat at the table. He looked around, and then he spotted Kaiba.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Matt. I'm Seto, Seto Kaiba," said Kaiba. He held out his hand, and Matt took it.

Then after dinner Matt motioned Kaiba over.

He then said,  
"Hey Kaiba, my sister can be such a dork sometimes. But at the end of the day, we do have a bond as siblings. Once I went to her school, and everybody there loved me. I even told Lizzie that I didn't see what **she **had to worry about, or even why she disliked school, with all those people there. I actually liked all of them. They were pretty cool people.

"Especially that _Ethan guy_..."

Kaiba replied,  
"Matt."

The sound of Matt's name caused him to shut his mouth.

Kaiba went on. "Your sister is beautiful, and smart too."

He headed for the door, then stopped as Lizzie walked in.

"Hi," she said.

Kaiba then walked up to her. Then, in an act of gallantry, he took her right hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it.

Lizzie was in shock. And, so was Matt. As soon as Kaiba let go of Lizzie's hand, Matt then turned and ran up to his room, then lay down on the bed, thinking.

_How does a guy like Seto Kaiba get all the ladies? _he wondered. _How?_

"How do I do it?" said a voice from the doorway.

Matt looked up and blinked. "Whoa."

It was Kaiba. And he was smirking.

"K-Kaiba..." said Matt. But that was all he could say.

Smirking still, Kaiba then entered the room. He walked over to Matt's bed and sat down on it next to Matt.

"So you want to know how I get all the ladies, Matt?" he asked.

Matt nodded. He really wanted to know.

"Well," Kaiba began, "it's like this..."

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Lizzie was out in the backyard, lying on her back on the grass, soaking up the sun. (Luckily she had put on some sunscreen beforehand.) She was wearing a white T-shirt, blue shorts and purple sandals. Kaiba, wearing a black turtleneck, black pants, and his white trenchcoat, was sitting beside her, admiring how she looked. In his view, the clothes only enhanced her beauty. He liked how her yellow locks were all curly and springy, and her scent – possibly minty fresh – was driving him wild.

In the 1860s, especially in the Deep South, looking stunning while wearing a white sundress, white gloves and a white wide-brimmed hat, Lizzie McGuire could've had a lot of gentleman callers. She would've been quite a catch for any young man with eyes (**_myself included, _**he thought).

In the 1920s, she could've been made into a great actress, bringing audiences to tears with her performances, and often earn a standing ovation or two. She would be presented with flowers for her dressing room.

In the 1940s, when the bloody awful war known to all as World War II was going on, Lizzie, wearing a white dress, a purple wide-brimmed hat, white gloves and carrying a diamond-studded pocketbook, would've marched into the White House, sat the President himself, Franklin D. Roosevelt, down and gave him what-for. She could've stopped the war earlier. Or - even better - kept it going until Germany was nothing more than a bloody parking lot.

"Kaiba?"

Her lilting voice pulled him out of his musings. He blinked and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, Lizzie," said Kaiba. "I just got lost in my thoughts and musings." For the first time, Kaiba looked sheepish. "I do that sometimes."

"It's OK," said Lizzie. She smiled dazzlingly at him and her hazel orbs sparkled with laughter, causing his heart to skip a beat. "I do that quite often myself."

"I've been trying to tell you this for quite some time. You see, you remind me of a dragon."

Lizzie blinked. She would've answered back, but decided to let Kaiba finish what he had to say.

"And not just any dragon, either, but –" he paused, pulled his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket, and showed her the card that was on top of the deck – "a Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Surprised, Lizzie blinked some more. Then after what seemed like hours, she spoke.

"A Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wow. That's... that's kind of cool."

She paused. Kaiba waited for her to speak some more as he slipped his deck back into his pocket.

"Thanks, Kaiba."

Then, with a boldness she never knew she actually had (until now), she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Kaiba groaned, as he wasn't expecting the taste of her mouth to be so delicious – strawberries, probably. But he wasn't complaining.

Finally, Lizzie pulled back for air. All she could find to say, however, was,

"Kaiba, how..?"

He smirked and took hold of her hand.


	4. Stargazing and Confessions

**Hey there! Here's a new chapter of my Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story **High School Student Meets CEO**. I hope you're liking it so far as much as I do writing it. :) **

Harry2**: ****__****(I will say this: Seto has some VERY interesting ideas on Ms. McGuire! I especially loved his idea for the 1940's myself. And for Seto Kaiba to compare her to his favorite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon *his Ancestors card/monster* is saying something! To compare her to that is saying something!)********I cannot agree more there. After all, to Kaiba, Lizzie is quite special. **

**Previously...**

_"I've been trying to tell you this for quite some time. You see, you remind me of a dragon."_

_Lizzie blinked. She would've answered back, but decided to let Kaiba finish what he had to say._

_"And not just any dragon, either, but..."- he paused, pulled his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket, and showed her the card that was on top of the deck - "...a Blue Eyes White Dragon."_

_Surprised, Lizzie blinked some more. Then after what seemed like hours, she spoke._

_"A Blue Eyes White Dragon? Wow. That's... that's kind of cool."_

_She paused. Kaiba waited for her to speak some more as he slipped his deck back into his pocket._

_"Thanks, Kaiba."_

_Then, with a boldness she never knew she actually had (until now), she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his._

_Kaiba groaned, as he wasn't expecting the taste of her mouth to be so delicious – strawberries, probably. But he wasn't complaining._

_Finally, Lizzie pulled back for air. All she could find to say, however, was,_

_"Kaiba, how..?"_

_He smirked and took hold of her hand._

* * *

_There were places we would go at midnight_  
_There were secrets that nobody else would know_  
_There's a reason but I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I thought they all belonged to me_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life_

_Seems like everything's the same around me_  
_Then I look again and everything has changed_  
_I'm not dreaming so I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_I don't know why_  
_She's everywhere I wanna be_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_

_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_

_I'm the one who made you laugh_  
_Who made you feel_  
_And made you sad_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_For what we did_  
_For who we were_  
_I'm not sorry_  
_I'm not her_

_Who's that girl?_  
_Where's she from?_  
_No she can't be the one_  
_That you want_  
_That has stolen my world_  
_It's not real, it's not right_  
_It's my day, it's my night_  
_By the way_  
_Who's that girl living my life?_  
_Oh no, living my life_

-Hilary Duff, **Who's That Girl?**

It was the next night. Lizzie was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to get to sleep. She then looked at the clock. It said 8:30 PM. Sighing, she ran a hand through her blonde locks and got to her feet.

"It's only 8:30, and I can't get to sleep," she whispered to herself. "Might as well go take a walk. Maybe **that'll **help clear my head."

So with that she changed from her nightshirt to a yellow turtleneck and black Levis. Then, being very careful, she headed downstairs and stopped at the front door, listening to see if someone had heard her.

Nothing. Lizzie was puzzled for a bit. Shrugging, she then turned the doorknob and opened the door quietly, all the while listening and keeping her ears perked up for any sign that she might get caught.

Then she slipped out the door and closed it quietly behind her. The stars in the velvety-black sky greeted her when she turned and looked up at them.

She smiled. As a little girl, when she was unable to fall asleep, she had loved to go outside at night and watch the stars, wondering what could be up there that was so mysterious... and so beautiful. Then, finally feeling tired, she would head back into the house and into her bed.

Then a voice called,  
_"__Lizzie... Lizzie..."_

Lizzie blinked. **_That voice, _**she thought.

It sounded very... familiar.

_"__Maybe I should see who it is," _she whispered to herself.

With that she stepped down the porch stairs and out into the backyard.

As she sat down, she noted that the grass wasn't wet; it still felt dry. The moon was out as well, and it was Friday night, of course.

After finding what she called her "secret spot" on the grass, Lizzie then sat down and looked up at the moon.

It shone in the night sky like a beacon of hope, full of beauty. Plus it was cool and calm. It was then that Lizzie remembered reading the short story called "How Sun, Moon and Wind Went Out to Dinner", and especially liked how the gentle Moon didn't forget her mother, and saved some portions of food for her while she, Sun and Wind were at the dinner prepared for them by their aunt and uncle, Thunder and Lightning.

Lizzie smiled as she remembered their mother's blessing to the Moon: _"Daughter, because you remembered your mother, and kept for her a share in your enjoyment, from henceforth you shall ever be cool, and calm, and bright. No glare shall accompany __**your **__pure rays, and men shall always call __**you **__blessed."_

Lizzie then remembered grinning as she read those words, and felt that they were true.

"After all," she whispered to herself, "a good deed almost never goes unnoticed, nor does it go unrewarded."

It was then that the voice spoke again.

"I cannot agree more, Lizzie."

Instantaneously Lizzie turned her head, and there stood Kaiba, smirking. He was wearing his black turtleneck, black slacks, the purple trenchcoat and black shoes.

"Um, hey, Kaiba," she whispered.

Kaiba, smirking still, replied,  
"You know, Lizzie, I was waiting for you. I couldn't resist watching you at all – not one bit. I like the way you sat there in the moonlight, the way your golden locks shine whenever the rays from the sun or light from the moon touches them, and most importantly, the way your smile shines in that lovely visage of yours."

Lizzie blushed as those last few words made her come to the realization that Kaiba had a point.

He then walked over, sat down behind her and placed his hands on her upper arms, and his chin on her right shoulder. Lizzie winced at how Kaiba's grip tightened.  
"You see, my beauty," he purred into her ear, his cold, forget-me-not blue eyes shining, "I can tell you are something else, just like all of your kind."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie asked.

Kaiba closed his eyes as his trademark smirk still adorned his face. "Haven't you read Rudyard Kipling?" he asked. "Remember that saying I think of whenever I see that beautiful face of yours?"

Lizzie thought for a moment, and then her eyes widened when she finally was able to bring to mind that well-known sentence that Rudyard Kipling had made famous in a poem entitled **"The Female of the Species"**.

_"__The female of the species is more deadly than the male."_

As Lizzie whispered those words to herself, Kaiba then slid his hands down her upper arms to her lower wrists, while he then sniffed in the minty fresh scent of her yellow locks.

He then whispered,  
"You see, Lizzie, you have something in you – beauty. And I believe that even Kate Sanders isn't really that beautiful.

"Miranda told me about her once, too," added Kaiba.

****Flashback****

_"You see, Kaiba," explained Miranda as Kaiba, sitting across from her and Lizzie, listened very closely, "Kate was once Lizzie's, Gordo's and my best friend. We shared secrets together, as well as everything else. But then we hit junior high. It was then that she became popular after going to cheerleading camp one summer, grew five inches and began hanging with the so-called ‛cool' kids."_

_"I see," replied Kaiba, nodding in agreement._

****End Flashback****

"Wow," Lizzie remarked. "Did you say I was beautiful?"

Kaiba nodded. "Yes."

He then checked his watch. It was 9:00 PM.

"We better get back to our rooms," said Lizzie.

"I agree," replied Kaiba.

With that, they then separated and headed for their homes. Lizzie then slipped back into her house, quiet as a spider, and was able to sneak back into her bedroom. She then got into her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and then fell asleep.

Luckily for Lizzie, Monday at school would be a great day. She just didn't know it yet.


	5. Monday at School

**Hey there! Here's the next chapter of my Lizzie McGuire/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover story. I dedicate this to my friend **Harry2 ******(who is also known as **Harry ******on the website Twisting the Hellmouth), of course, since he likes Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers as much as I do myself.**

**Previously...**

_Lizzie then slipped back into her house, quiet as a spider, and was able to sneak back into her bedroom. She then got into her bed, pulled the covers up to her chin and then fell asleep._

_Luckily for Lizzie, Monday at school would be a great day. She just didn't know it yet._

* * *

_I live my life the way  
To keep you comin' back to me  
Everything I do is for you  
So what is it that you can't see  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time, impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
You better quit playin' games with my heart_

_(Chorus)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)_  
_Before you tear us apart (my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
_I should've known from the start_  
_You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)_  
_You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)_  
_Quit playin' games with my heart_  
-Backstreet Boys, **Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)**

Finally, Monday arrived. Now we all know that one is supposed to dislike Mondays. It's probably like a law or something. However, for three certain students, this Monday was an exception. They couldn't wait for this Monday to happen.

"Hey, Kaiba," said Lizzie as she walked up to Kaiba, her yellow locks shining. Today she was wearing a blue turtleneck, a pair of black Levis and blue-and-white striped sneakers. Gordo wore blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a yellow snap-up coat over the T-shirt. Miranda wore a red turtleneck, dark blue jeans and a blue coat with snaps over the turtleneck. They also smiled at Kaiba, who in turn grinned at them in reply. He was wearing a black turtleneck, black slacks and a pair of black shoes. The main piece was his trenchcoat – white this time.

"Hello, Lizzie," replied Kaiba. "Did you finish the math homework on Friday evening?" he asked as the four of them walked down the hall to their first period math class.

Lizzie nodded. "I did indeed, Kaiba. It was pretty easy, of course." She then grinned. "Of course, I had a little help from you. Thanks."

Kaiba smiled back. "You're welcome, Lizzie. After all, I worked hard to get good grades myself, especially in math."

It was then that Kate and Claire walked up to the quartet. Kate, as usual, was dressed in her "adult" clothes. Today she was wearing a blue fuzzy turtleneck, light blue cutoffs and red plastic sandals. Claire was wearing a red turtleneck, green shorts, blue-and-white striped shoes and a blue jeans jacket over the red turtleneck. Kaiba noticed this and put his arm protectively around Lizzie's shoulders.

"Well, well well," said Kate in her snobbiest tone of voice, "if it isn't the-" She then looked up into Kaiba's glaring face and then said, "-hottie with the loser squad?"

Kaiba, however, wasn't about to be verbally beaten down by some head cheerleader with a snobby attitude and always looking like she owned the best of everything. He disliked the popular girls because, in his mind, not only were they too obnoxious, flirty, and way too full of themselves, they also could be kind of annoying. And instead of focusing on school or what they could do to better themselves, those girls instead would usually spend time on their looks (with eyeshadow, lip gloss and curling their hair, for one thing), and often go to the mall and pick out clothes they thought were "cool".

Narrowing his cobalt eyes at Kate and Claire, Kaiba snapped, "Listen here, Kate and Claire. I've got my own version of popular, and I believe it's Lizzie here." As he said this he looked at Lizzie, and smiled. "And I also know who's the cool cat around here, and Lizzie is that as well.

"Plus," he added, turning back to Claire and Kate, "I dislike _your _kind. I would never be with someone who makes fun of others who aren't blessed with good looks and school spirit just to make themselves feel better."

He then looked down at Lizzie and smiled again, and also at Miranda and Gordo this time.

Finally, after he turned back to the two cheerleaders, he then said, "Later, you two losers."

Then, along with Miranda and Gordo, he walked off, Lizzie managing to keep up with him.

Kate and Claire glared daggers at Kaiba's back.

"Hello? Very dramatic much?" snapped Claire. "Where does _he _get off insulting us like that?"

"I agree," replied Kate. She then tossed her blonde locks over her shoulder. "I think we should teach him a lesson."

Claire nodded in agreement. "What's your idea, Kate?"

Kate pursed her lips, thinking for a moment. "I've got it. We should verbally spar with him. He's really good with **that**, at least from what _I've _heard from all those rumors about him flying around."

Claire thought that over. It probably did seem like a good idea... kind of. Then she and Kate exchanged big, toothy grins.

************Later, after school at the McGuires'************

"Kaiba, I got to tell you something," said Gordo. "The way you handled Kate and Claire was really neat. I wish I had pulled out my camera. I mean, I've heard of this kind of stuff happening all the time, or at least some of the time. But I never actually get to see it, until now, of course."

Kaiba nodded. He was listening to every word that flew in a birdlike fashion out of Gordo's mouth. He had heard about Gordo from piecing together the stories about him by the students.

But the one thing Kaiba liked about Gordo was that Gordo, like himself, believed that cheerleading was evil by nature. Plus, Gordo was very comfortable in his own skin, and preferred to be individualistic in his own way as well. He also had very strong opinions about things, and didn't mind if the other students agreed or not.

His moniker was "Gor-dork" (often given by Kate) just because he was smart. However, "Gor-dork" was a nickname that so-called "bad girl" Angel Lieberman herself once called him in math class after he said, "I love the smell of pop quizzes in the morning" when they were in junior high one day.

Then, after Lizzie admitted that being a bad girl was hard work (as well as making a mental note telling herself to wear comfy shoes the next time she decided to take another walk on the wild side), she met up with Angel for the last time.

********Flashback********

_As Lizzie walked out of the room, she couldn't help but feel that she had accomplished something big and learned a great lesson in the process, and that was admitting that being a "bad girl" was easier than it looked._

_Then she looked up as Angel walked into her path._

_"Hey, Frizz," said Angel. __Lizzie noticed that s__he had a bit of a smile on her face. "Did you get the answers for the test from Gor-dork?" Angel had a hint of meanness in her tone when she insulted Gordo, __which didn't go unnoticed by Lizzie – not one bit._

_**OK, that does it, **__thought Lizzie. __**I've had enough with her calling me Frizz and Frizzy, and that nickname she gives Gordo is really not very nice at all.**_

_"OK," she said. "A – My name is "Lizzie", not "Frizz". B – Gordo's no dork. He is one of my best friends. And C – I don't cheat."_

********End of Flashback********

Kaiba smiled as Gordo recalled that memory. He thought it was pretty neat that Lizzie defended Gordo's honor against Angel like that.

It was then that Kaiba looked over at Lizzie, who was, at the moment, writing something in her notebook while also listening to the conversation. He remembered that sometimes Lizzie didn't exactly get Gordo's frame of mind. Usually, she was able to other times.

Plus, according to Lizzie, as far as fashion went, Gordo's style was pretty much non-existent.


End file.
